A New Enemy
by AngelsMeetDevilsToo
Summary: Trouble brews in Alaska and the Cullens are needed, as they leave Bella, new vampires come. More and more come each day, and it was about time that they paid a little visit to the 'La Tua Cantante'.


Chapter 1 - Another Goodbye In a flash they were around me, closing the gap between us. All of them were whispering among themselves, too fast and too faint for me to hear. They stepped back and left gaps between each other, enabling me to see past their dark cloaks. Behind them was the forest, it dark and threatening; suddenly Edward appeared looking as god-like and majestic as ever. He drew closer and I saw my favorite crooked smile come across his face. I smiled back and felt so happy just to see him. For a moment I forgot where I was and who was here. Then suddenly Edward had an evil grin and everything turned black.

My eyes flew open. I looked to my side and saw that it was still dark outside. It was just a dream I kept telling myself, just a dream. But it was so real, so vivid, it just stuck in my head like glue. Edward's look, his evil grin. It was not a dream, it was a nightmare. I looked at the clock, it was 5:59 AM, a little to early for me. Either way, I stood up, grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I took less time than usual dressing up. I was anxious to get to school early. By the time I got downstairs it was already 6:20. I just grabbed my usual breakfast, cereal. Charlie soon came down.

"Hey Bells, you're up a little earlier than usual," he was trying not to be suspicious.

"I woke up early, and didn't feel like going to sleep again." I tried to say it as casually as I can, when the real truth was I wanted to get to school early, anxious to see Edward again.

Soon Charlie left, and I left a few minutes after him. I got to school and I saw Edward leaning against the Volvo and his sister Alice standing next to him.

Edward and Alice aren't really related. Here in Fork's everyone knows the Cullens to be all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, both plainly too young to have teenage children. Their skin has the exact same pale shade, their eyes had the same strange golden tint, with the same deep, bruise-like shadows beneath them. Her face, and his, were both startlingly beautiful, and for someone to know--someone like me--these similarities marked them for what they were.

I slammed the door of my '53 Chevy truck--a shower of rust specks floated down to the wet blacktop--and headed to where they waited. Alice had skipped forward to meet me.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning." I mumbled back. I wasn't really expecting a conversation.

Both of us headed toward Edward, I walked as slowly as I could, trying to hide my enthusiasm. Alice, on the other hand, seemed jumpy about something. Her eyes sparkled and her pixie face glowed under her black spiky hair. It seemed like she was eager to say something, but didn't want to. Each and every time she tried to say something, she hesitated.

We reached Edward by then and he held out his hand for mine. I took it, forgetting to conceal my happiness. I flashed a bright and too happy smile. He chuckled as he heard my heart skip beats. Alice waited patiently, but wanted to say something.

She started, "So.....Bella," she cautiously took a step toward us, "Would be okay for you, if Edward and I--the rest of us--go and---"

Alice was immediately cut off. I saw Edward glance toward her. He looked sad, and in pain. "Don't....." he said. Alice understood, she took a step back and headed toward the school. I was immediately suspicious, what was Alice trying to tell me? Why did Edward stop her? I turned toward Edward, ready to ask him, but I when I looked at him, something told me that I shouldn't bring it up. So I decided to wait 'till lunch.

I was impatient for lunch to come. I had so many questions for Alice. Obviously Edward wasn't going to answer them. I had all of my questions in my head ready to be shot at someone. I was lucky enough that Edward couldn't read my mind, with his power of being able to hear people's thoughts, apart from mine, he would have found out what I was planning and possibly stop me. He wasn't the only one in his family with unusual powers. Alice could see things that were going to happen. The future, but not absolutely. The things she can see would change when someone changed the path they were on. Jasper could manipulate the emotions of those around him, to make a group of angry people immediately calm. I wonder if I could join them, have extra powers like them, when I was a vampire. Of course Edward wouldn't approve of it. Maybe I could get Alice to change me. As I thought about this in my head, Edward had kept his eyes on me, never taking them off to glance around or something.

I noticed and turned my head, it didn't bother me, but still. I doodled aimlessly at my notebook as I waited for the bell to ring. My wishes were finally granted when the bell rang and excused me from my class. Edward and I both headed for the cafeteria. We met with Alice when I was getting my lunch. All of the Cullens didn't eat, they had a rather different diet.

Edward had lead me to the usual table we had been sitting at during lunch. Alice had followed.

I used to sit with Jessica and the rest of her friends at the table in the middle, but ever since I had met Edward, we had been sitting with each other. Both of us away from our usual places. I looked around, the rest of the Cullen family wasn't here. Their table was empty. No one would have noticed either way. People always felt strangely ill ease with the Cullens, almost afraid for some reason they couldn't explain themselves. I was an exception to that rule. Sometimes it bothered Edward on how close and comfortable I was with being around him. He thought he was hazardous to my health--something I kept rejecting, when he brought it up.

Edward ans Alice sat across me, both of them staring at me. "Eat." Edward said, and I took a bite of my pizza. They just stared at me. Then Alice threw a look toward Edward, he shook his head a little. It was swift, but I didn't miss it. After that they just stared in to space somewhere.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I pushed my food away. The silence had to stop. ."What's wrong?". I asked, I needed answers.

"Nothing's wrong." Edward said in a mush too innocent voice.

"Why did Alice do that?"

"Do what?"

"Edward, what's going on, I need answers."

He hesitated, "Fine, Alice and I will explain." He glanced toward Alice.

Alice started, "Bella, we are going to be leaving after lunch, will you be okay?"

"Leaving for what?" I questioned immediately, "where are you going?"

"We are going to Alaska."

"Why? Edward, why?"

Edward looked at me, "A newborn had gone crazy in Alaska, feeding a lot. Tanya, the Denali, had tried to stop her, but they couldn't. We are going up there to help them."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous, Tanya's family said that the newborn may have made new vampires. Which is pretty hard to believe, she must have an older, mature vampire with her."

"Wait, who's she?".

"Her name is Bree," he stopped. Edward had looked toward Alice. Obviously there was something to this Bree.

"Who is she?"

"Bree was with the Denali, she was a human, we met her through Tanya, she is special to Tanya and her sisters." Alice smiled, "almost like what you are to us. The story they told us was that Bree had headed home. The next day they were expecting her to come, but she didn't. They contacted her parents and they said she hadn't some home. They immediately went to search for her. Irina had found her in an alley feeding off of a little girl. She couldn't stand the blood so she left, she caught up with Tanya and Kate to tell them what she found".

I was confused, what was Bree to the Cullens? "So you have to go to Alaska to deal with this problem?"

"Yes."

Before I could say anything, I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. I had to leave if I wanted to make it to my next class. "Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow"

"No Bella," Edward said, "this may take days, weeks, possibly months.....we won't be back until we have dealt with this problem."

"Oh" my shoulders dropped. They were going away that long? Well, I have to keep a smile, to wish them good luck, to come home safely and to hurry back. "Then I'll see you guys later." I stood and smiled weakly. It didn't feel right but I wanted them not to worry.

Edward had seen right through me. He stood and hugged me. "I promise you that we will be back soon." He kissed the top of my head. "Now, head on to class."

"Ok, bye." I walked slowly to class, I hate goodbyes. 


End file.
